Battleloid
by Dr. Chipepper
Summary: Vocaloid and Battle Royale meet! When Len Kagamine and the rest of his class are put into the Program, a gruesome game where students will fight to death until one stands victorious, how will it all play out? Warnings for detailed gore and character death.
1. Prologue

Your name is Len Kagamine, and you're going to regret this. It's been roughly a year since Tei had won the Program. It wasn't surprising that she had won, really. She was always ready to kill. No, what worried you was that she had gotten so badly beaten up that she had to be hospitalized for this long. Most of the people in the Program this year that you had met seemed so kind and gentle. What could possibly have made them turn into such... Killers?

You yourself had decided not to view the Program this year. Many of your friends had died. You don't like viewing the Program anyway. The Program was a result of a revolution. Now, every year, one class from a freshman grade is taken into the Program, and the students are forced to fight to the death until one remains. The only thing the winner receives is free hospital treatment and protection for the rest of their lives. Not to mention actually getting to live.

But you know what that 'protection' really is. To make sure you don't start spreading stuff about the government.

Of course, you never speak of this verbally. You'd get arrested and killed if you did.

You stand at the door to Tei's room. You visited her every few months in the past. She was overjoyed to see you every time. You felt like you should've visited more, but you can't help it. You're horrified of Tei Sukone. She had always been your stalker. Texts, emails, love letters in your locker. She had never gotten violent with her obsessive love for you, but she did hate your girlfriend at the time, Miku Hatsune. You ended up breaking up eventually. You're still good friends, just... Not dating. It's a long story.

Back on the topic of Tei, she and never gotten violent, but you could always tell she wanted to stab Miku in the throat. You didn't watch it, but you're pretty sure she released that violent tension in the Program. You shiver at the thought.

Sucking in a breath, you twist the door handle and step inside the room. In the hospital lies Tei. You had hoped she was asleep. But no, she's awake, staring at the ceiling. She turns her head, red eyes staring at you before a smile crosses her lips.

"Len!" She exclaims. You can't help but note she looks much better from your last visit. You walk over to her, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"How are you feeling?" You ask. She seems even happier to know you care.

"Much better, actually! I'm ready to head on home right now, but the stupid doctors here won't let me." She made a face.

"Yeah... Well, maybe you'll be out soon. You look fine to me." You say, trying to be optimistic. You don't mention anything about her mental state. The last thing you'd want to know is get into detail with that.

"Oh, Len," Tei sighs, your name flowing from her lips, "you really don't know shit."

You blink. "I- ... What?"

She looks at you again. She looks much more serious than she had before. "You're entering your freshman year, Len." She tells you. "You're going to go into the Program."

You're aware that your face must look ridiculous from how dumbfounded you are. "Tei, that's impossible, it's chosen randomly! The same school can't be picked twice!"

"It's random. There's always a chance, Len, a _chance_!" She spits at you, her eyes narrowed angrily now. You stand up.

"Tei, please. This is the last thing I want to worry about. I think you need to rest. I'll come back and visit again soon." You turn around, heading towards the door. You feel a hand clamp around your wrist, squeezing hard.

You turn around, hissing in pain, about to tell her off, but your voice goes silent before you could even speak. She's right in your face. You hadn't even heard her get out of the bed. Your heart beats faster. Like you said before, you are horrified of Tei Sukone.

Staring into her eyes, you nearly forget about the pain of the tight grip on your wrist.

"You know _nothing_, Len Kagamine." She tells you. Every word sends shivers down your spine. "You're going to die. Horribly. Maybe your head will be severed from your neck, or maybe you'll be sawed in half. Perhaps, if someone is feeling particularly mean, they'll cut out your tongue and wait for you to either bleed to death or choke on your own blood." You're shaking. Almost everything she's saying seems so real. Like you yourself had seen these things happen. You don't want to imagine it anymore.

"But not if you know how to survive," she concludes. "You're going to have to give up everything. Your sister, your friends, maybe even a limb or two, your innocence, your pride... Everything. Because your life is worth it. Remember that, and you're going to survive." She releases you. Backs up. Goes back into the covers. Stares at the ceiling.

You turn around and quickly leave the room. You're still shaking.

You have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

End of chapter one.


	2. Until One is Left Victorious

Your name is Clara, and your head really hurts.

You don't know why it hurts. Possibly a migraine? But you don't know what could've caused it, and you don't get migraines. You don't even clearly remember what you were doing before.

Once your headache starts clearing a bit, you look up. Your vision is fuzzy, but you can make out a classroom. Crap, did you fall asleep in class? Wait, no, that couldn't be. This isn't your classroom. You glance to your side. Bruno is next to you, but he's passed out. You look to your other side, where the shy, Aoki Lapis sits next to you. She's awake, sitting up, and trembling.

"Hey," you say. You're surprised at how hoarse your voice is. She looks at you. She looks so scared you actually begin to get a bit worried yourself. Lapis, despite her appearance first glance, isn't really that much of a shy girl. Sure, she's shy a lot, but if you get up in her face, she'll bite back with ten times the force. You can respect a girl like that. Seeing her looking this horrified worries you. You don't want to be worried.

But, right now, you're just a tad more pissed that she hasn't answered you yet.

"What's going on?" You ask her, willing yourself to sit up. Looking around, you notice that everyone in your class is here. Some were awake, looking just as horrified as Lapis, but some were still blissfully asleep. Now you wish you were one of those people.

She shakes her head at you; slowly. Like you don't want to know. Something tells you that you really don't.

Suddenly, you feel a shock around your neck. It causes you to jolt. Everyone in the class seems to follow after you. Your hands go to your neck; there's something around it. Panic setting in, you start to pull, before Lapis' hands are pulling yours away.

"Don't pull!" She snaps at you, "Have you never watched the Program?!" She exclaims, her voice frantic and shaking. Everyone else seemed to have heard. Some go into full panic and begin screaming. You can't make out who.

"The Program?!" You snap back, narrowing your eyes, "That isn't possible! We were just-"

"In the bus on the way to our school trip." A calm voice says. You look farther ahead, more towards the front of the class, and there's Luka Megurine, staring at you. "We were in the bus and were knocked out by some gas. If that doesn't sound like the Program, I don't know what it is."

The people who were asleep were now fully awake by the electric shock of the collars everyone was wearing.

"Clara?" You turn your head. You had nearly forgotten about Bruno.

"You okay?" You ask him, frowning. If this really was the Program... And only one could get out alive... No. You don't want to think about it.

"Yeah, fine." He answers, "You?"

You nod in response, but you aren't very sure yourself. You're shaking a bit. You wonder how Luka managed to stay so calm despite the panic around her. You've always admired Luka a bit. You're not too sure why she had stuck out to you. She just did. And some days, you can't get your mind off of her. But now isn't the time for that.

Suddenly the door opens. Two soldiers step inside. They're completely dressed in black, with sunglasses to match. They must be real worried about hiding their identities. Another man is with them. Tall, with a fancy haircut and a charming smile on his face. You recognize this man. He's the host of every Program. And seeing him has concluded your worst fear.

The panic just gets louder. He looks around the room, his smile growing a bit more as he looks at certain students. You don't bother to look at which ones.

"Now then, calm down, students," he said, his voice deep and smooth. Everyone else seemed to know who this guy was, too, and immediately shut up.

"Good. I see this is a well behaved class." He strode over to the teacher's desk, sitting down in the chair. The silence was killing you.

"If you weren't aware," you really want to punch this guy in the face, "this is the famed Program. Now, I'm sure most of you know the rules, but I must explain for the new viewers."

Oh. That's right. This is all filmed on live TV. And after, there's a DVD release of it. You feel your blood run hot, but you know you have to control your temper. Now is not the time.

"The rules are simple. Each student is given a bag holding supplies. These will include some food, water, a map, and a weapon. The weapons were selected randomly." He gestured to a large cart in the corner next to him, large black duffel bags hanging from it. They were labeled with the names of everyone.

"I will call you all out by last name alphabetical order. And if, by chance, you don't have a last name, we'll go by first." You felt your blood run even hotter. You and Bruno lost your last names because your grandparents had taken part in the revolution, and died. There were quite a few others in the class like you.

"Once you leave, you can never return here. This will be a No-Man's-Land. Every six hours I will announce deaths, and name a new No-Man's-Land. You have an hour to leave that area afterwards, or..." He took a small copy of the collars everyone was wearing out of his pocket and put it on the table. He pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. The collar started beeping. It grew louder and more rapid, and then, a loud pop that made a majority of the people in the room shriek. "This collar will also explode if you try to leave the island or try to take it off."

"Now," he looks around the room again. You feel his eyes brush over you and quiver in rage. "any questions?"

"_This is bullshit!_" You launch yourself out of your seat, slamming your hands onto the table. "_You expect us to just go around and slaughter each other?!_" You can't hold your temper back. Bruno grabs your arm, trying to pull you back into your seat, but you just whack his hand away. "_We aren't going to kill each other! We aren't going to-_" you feel an excruciating pain in your forehead and out the back of your skull before everything turns black.

Your name is Aoki Lapis, and you're covered in blood. Clara just got shot. Shot! Right between the eyes! The blood scattered, hitting you, Bruno, and anyone else that was close. The screaming starts again. Bruno is the loudest. He's literally having a meltdown. You don't blame him. Him and Clara were very close.

"Bruno," you say. Your voice is shaking, and you don't try to hide it. What's the use? "C-calm down," you say. He starts to stand up, but you grab him and yank him back into his seat. It sickens you that you have to reach over Clara's body.

"And one more thing," the host puts his gun away, "if a death doesn't occur for twenty four hours, I detonate all of your collars and it's game over. Now then, lets begin, shall we?"

Everyone grows silent again, looking at each other, looking for who they can trust and who they can't. You have no time for that, however.

"Aoki Lapis." He calls your name. You're aware everyone is staring. Shakily, you release Bruno, who is now silently sobbing. You hate to think it, but you have a feeling he won't last long. You stand up. You feel like you've forgotten how to talk as you approach the host, who hands you your bag. It's pretty heavy. Looking at everyone one last time, you hurry out of the building.

End of chapter two.

**A/N: Feel free to leave suggestions or ask questions. Chapters will start to get longer, I promise.**


	3. Stop This

**A/N: theunhappytwins asked how many Vocaloids are there, and if there are any Utaus, fanmades, or voiceless. Both Utau and fanmade were a completely different Program session. Tei was the victor of the Utau session. The fanmade victor was (REDACTED). The Vocaloid session has thirty in total. The only Vocaloids that were removed were the younger ones, Yuki and Gachapoid, and Sweet Ann. Also a big chunk of Vocaloid3 because I don't have a damn clue how to write them and I needed to narrow it down to thirty characters to make the class. Hope that helped. I also plan to do little sections of the Utau session between chapters, but I'm still planning on how everything played out.**

Your name is Tonio, and you are not really sure what to do. All you're really focused on right now is getting the hell away from the schoolhouse. You haven't checked your bag yet, but you doubt your weapon is good. It doesn't seem heavy enough to have any kind of large gun inside. You don't plan on using whatever you get as an offensive weapon. It is for defense only. You don't bother moving too quickly. You want to save your strength. Besides, the person who will be coming out behind you, Piko, doesn't seem like someone who would attack on sight, so you're pretty calm for now. Besides, he's small, you're tall. Not the tallest, but tall enough.

There was a path you could follow, but you decided against it. Taking a path was a death wish. Who knows who you'd run into. Going through the heaviest brush of the nearby woods, you pause, dropping your bag onto the ground and looking both ways to make sure no one was around before unzipping it and looking inside. There were only a few nutrition bars and a canteen. You pick it up. Of course it's empty. You'll have to find somewhere to fill it.

You eventually find the weapon, pulling it out. It's a glass bottle. You stare at it for a long time. A glass bottle? Really? What are you supposed to do with this? Shove it down someone's throat and hope they choke on air? Your face is red, you know it is. This is horrible. You are so dead. Are there any even guns? You really hope not.

"Everything will be fine," you whisper to yourself, patting the bottle against your hand. Then you get an idea. You stand up, hoping the noise won't spread too much, chucking the bottle against a nearby tree. It bounces off harmlessly. You curse. You expected it to shatter. You pick the bottle back up. You'll have to find another way to break it.

You look around a bit more, finding a nice, large rock. You pick it up - wow that's heavy - and drop it on the bottom half of the bottle. It cracks. Letting out a long sigh, you pick up the rock again, applying a bit more pressure and you throw it back down on the bottle. It finally shatters. So much for saving your strength.

You pant a bit, sitting down and picking up the bottle. Being broken, you could probably cause some significant damage if you were to stab someone with this. You don't know if it would be fatal or not. Oh well, as long as it gets you out of danger, you consider yourself fine. You take off the coat of your tux, along with your bow tie. It's not a good idea to run around with these on.

You wonder who was luckier with weapons. Hopefully it was someone who doesn't plan on killing instead of someone who is ready to kill. You wonder who you'll be able to trust. Prima is a definite. She came out before you. You hope she's alright. She's a tough woman, so you're not worried about her. Yes, you need to find Prima. Maybe she was a bit luckier with weapons.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you hear a scream pierce the air, followed by a gunshot.

You freeze. You recognize that voice. It sounded like Oliver. Your face went pale. No way. Was Oliver...?

Another scream answered your question. That answered your question. Oliver is alive. But this scream sounded pained, like he was injured. You had to help him. Picking up your broken bottle, you sprint towards the sound of the scream. You found Oliver on a hill, lying on his stomach. His leg was completely red with blood. That's where the bullet must've hit. You consider running out to get him, but the sight of his hunter makes you freeze again. It's Big Al.

His name is really just Al, but he was so tall that everyone just calls him Big Al. Seeing him trying to kill Oliver confused you to no end. Big Al was normally kind. Why was he trying to kill? You decide to watch for now. If he made a move to kill, you'd attack.

Oliver was sobbing softly, sitting up with some difficulty and clutching his bleeding leg. Al was circling him like a predator.

"No hard feelings," Al said, frowning at the injured boy, "but if you didn't run, I wouldn't have had to do that. It would've been over in two seconds."

He sits himself down next to Oliver, the gun still aimed at him. With a horrible ache in your chest you realize that was the same type of gun that killed Clara.

"I have to kill you, you know," Al continued, "I'm really sorry, I truly am, but I don't want to die here. You understand, don't you? It's survival the fittest, and I plan to be the most fit, Oliver." He cocks the gun.

"Goodbye."

You can't take this. You can't watch for another second. You launch yourself out from behind the bush into the clearing of the hill. Al snaps his head around and aims his gun at you. You freeze. He frowns upon seeing you.

"Just my luck. Someone I actually liked in our class that I have to kill now. I'm so sorry, Tonio. I'll send my regards to Prima before she joins you. I'm sure she'll be happy to know you died trying to save another."

You're going to die. He's going to pull that trigger, and you're going to die. And then he's going to kill Oliver. You can't believe it's going to end this quickly. You didn't even get to see Prima. You didn't protect anyone. You had so much you wanted to do. Prima and you were going to start an opera together when you grew up, it couldn't end like this, it couldn't!

A loud bang goes off as the bullet flies. It never hits you. You didn't even know your eyes were closed. You open them. Oliver had jumped onto Al, and in surprise, he had pulled the trigger. Now the two of them were rolling down the hill, wrestling each other. Al dropped his gun. You pick it up, your heart racing, adrenaline fueling you as you race down the hill after them. Oliver is on top of Al, trying to punch him with his small fists, but you grab his shoulder.

"Oliver!" You command, "Stop. I'll take care of him." You have his gun aimed at Al's head. Al is staring at you, eyes wide. You know he, too, is afraid of death. Your hands are shaking. Can you really bring yourself to kill a classmate?

No. You can't. You can't do it.

"I'm going to let you go, Al," you say, trying not to let your voice shake, "and if I ever see you again, I will kill you. Now go."

Al shoves Oliver off of him. He gets up. He looks at you one last time and sprints away into the brush.

You let out a long, relieved breath, plopping onto the ground. You're shaking all over. If this is what it takes to win this thing, you're going to die.

"T... Tonio?" You turn your head, looking at Oliver. His leg looks really bad. "Thanks."

You offer him a bit of a smile, "No problem. Come on, we should get out of this clearing. Where's your bag?" You ask. He points up at the top of the hill.

You sigh. Yay. Hill climbing. You already feel like all of the energy has been drained from you. You stand up, making the long trek up the hill and finding his bag. You wonder what his weapon is. He probably hasn't checked, or he'd be carrying it, you imagine. You tuck the gun into your pants so that you can carry the bag, still holding your bottle. Once you get back down, Oliver is waiting for you. You set it next to him.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Oliver asks suddenly.

You look at him. "What?"

"The game. Only one can win." Oliver says, looking at his leg. If hearts could actually break, yours would be. Oliver really thinks you're going to kill him. And if you don't, someone else will. That must be horrible to think about.

"I'm not going to kill you. Why would I have saved you from Al?" You ask. He shrugs.

"Take your bag. I'll carry you, but you'll have to hold it." You say. He nods, grabbing onto the strap. You scoop him into your arms and begin walking. Once you get back to your little 'camp', you set him down.

"What weapon did you get?" You ask him.

"I don't know. I didn't have time to check." He says, "Go ahead."

Taking that as permission to check out his bag, you open it up, rummaging around. You end up pulling out a first-aid kit. Not much of a weapon, but useful.

"Convenient," you joke, taking his leg, which makes him jump a bit in pain. You inspect it carefully, trying to be brave around the mass of blood. You don't like blood.

"Luckily, the bullet went in and out of your leg, so we don't have to dig around to get it out." You say, pulling out some bandages. You'd like to take the time to disinfect it, but it would take time, and you could easily be found. You wrap the bandage around his leg, making sure it's secure. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. At least the bleeding will stop." He looks around, "What now?"

There's a sudden rustling above. You slap a hand over Oliver's mouth, moving back towards the trunk of a tree, "Stay quiet," you hiss. Seriously, how bad is your luck?!

A figure jumps down from the trees. You only have time to shove Oliver away before the weight of the figure lands on you, pushing all of the air from your lungs. You reach over to grab your bottle, but then you stop.

"Prima?"

"Tonio?" She stares down at you, holding a stick above her head in stabbing position, "I thought you were attacking Oliver."

You look at the stick in her hands. "_And you were ready to just kill me?!_"

"Well, more like knock you out. But yeah." She shrugs.

"_Prima, there is a difference between dead and unconscious!_" You snap. She chuckles. "Anyway, why do you have a stick? What's your weapon?"

She makes a face at your question. "I got a collar tracker. They didn't even give me a weapon, assholes." She says, "That's how I saw you and Oliver."

You notice that her dress is ripped off all the way up to her thighs. You frown, "What happened to your dress?" You ask. She really loved that dress.

"I ripped it. You expect me to run and hop around wearing that thing? That's a death wish." She says like it's obvious. "We need to find somewhere better to stay. Make our own little camp. Somewhere with water, but secluded." She finally decides to get off of you, dropping her stick and taking your broken bottle.

"Hey!" You protest, standing up, "I need that!"

"You have a gun, don't you? I'll go scout around, and you stay here with Oliver."

"Isn't that dangerous?" You ask. You don't know how she knew you had a gun, but you decide not to think about it. Prima is the master of weapons. If anyone can make a broken bottle deadly, it's her.

She makes a face at you. "We're on an island with classmates that want to kill us. We're surrounded by danger, Tonio." She turns and heads off.

There's something different about Prima, but you don't know what. She seems more focused, cold, serious.

At least she's on your side.


	4. Only One Way

**A/N: I bet you people are sick of me writing as the Engloids. Lol.**

Your name is Lola, and you aren't very worried.

Okay, well, yeah, this is a horrible situation, but you really can't picture anyone in your class who would try to kill. You have a good class with a lot of smart people and definitely a good array of personality.

But you have a plan. You're all going to get together and find a way off this island. No one else is going to die. You'll show that Host that he fucked with the wrong class! And after that, everything is going to be okay. You're going to be fine. There will be some problems, but you know you can handle it.

You actually feel pretty good about this little predicament. You don't know shit about survival, but there are probably others here who do.

Your weapon, however, isn't really what you had wanted. A frying pan? Seriously? Sure, you could beat a threat to a pulp with it. But only at close range. And you aren't even all that strong, which really freakin sucks. But it'll have to do.

You wonder what everyone else is thinking right now. Hopefully no one has become desperate enough to attempt killing another. That would be horrible. No one could lose their humanity that quick, right?

Then again. Everyone saw what had happened to Clara. And you did hear a gunshot earlier. Those poor souls probably pictured themselves as Clara and got scared. You hope no one was killed by the bullet. That, or they've watched other Programs.

But this won't be the same as any other Program. You'll make sure of that.

A sudden, loud whimper gets your attention. A few meters away. A male voice. You're certain that whoever it is, he's crying. Holding your frying pan at the ready, just incase, you creep towards the source of the sound. You relax as soon as the owner of the sobs comes into view. It's just Len Kagamine.

He was always popular with the girls in your class, yet he didn't seem to take much romantic interest in them. He was nice to them, however, and you swore even some of the girls in the grade above yours had a crush on him.

... Until they went into the Program.

Of course, the girl who had been his literal stalker had won. You watched that Program. It was brutal, to say the least. Leon had dared you to watch the entire thing without puking.

And look at you now. In the Program. You wonder if someone else is watching with a familiar dare.

Len finally seems to notice your presence. He says nothing, his tearful eyes going wide. You really want to hug him.

"Len? It's just me, Lola. I wanna talk."

"A-ah!" Len scoots farther back on the tree he's currently sitting against, but can't get far, "Oh, no... Please don't kill me... I have to find Rin!" He exclaims. You know he's about to piss his pants, but still cares about his sister. You can't help but admire him for that. You feel a bit bad that your first thought of Leon wasn't up until now. You hope he's okay.

"Len, I'm not going to kill anyone," you say, "why would you even think that?" You ask with a small pout. You'd literally be shocked if anyone would be able to kill Len. He's never been mean to a soul. Unless they fucked with Rin. Then he could be the mischievous twin he was always meant to be.

"But... The game..."

"Fuck the game!" You explain, a wide grin on your face now, "They made it, sure, but who says we have to play?"

"Are you serious?" He asks.

"Yep! We've got some smart people in our class, including you! We'll figure out how to get out of here." You're actually pretty proud of how you're doing so far. Get Len in your group, and you can make anyone a willing ally.

Len's stopped crying, which is great start. You extend your hand to him. "Come on, Len. I'll help you find Rin, and I'll even protect you from danger! You're safe with me!"

"Okay... Yeah. But we find Rin first." Len takes your hand, standing up.

Before you can respond, you hear a rustling in the bushes. You frown a bit, hoping it isn't anyone dangerous, "Hello? Who's there? It's Lola, I want to talk!"

The person doesn't respond, and you get your frying pan, but then Leon emerges from the bush.

"Hey Lola," he says coolly, "and Len."

"Leon!" You rush over and give him a bear hug, causing him to wheeze a bit, but he returns it nevertheless.

"I was looking for you. You've got enough energy to take down an army." He tells you, "Which I guess is good in this situation.

"What did you get?" You ask, separating from your hug. He reaches into his bag, pulling out a long sword like you'd see in some movie with Knights and damsels.

"Pretty cool, right?" He grins widely at you, "I can literally be the knight in shining armor!"

"Too bad you lack the muscle and armor." You reply with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes, "I figured Mr. Host would give me the most awesome weapon. I'm definitely the most heroic guy in our class." He says. You snort.

"That reminds me, we need to find the others! Y'know, like Prima, Tonio, Big Al..."

"Hey, how come you mention them when I say heroic?" He asks. You giggle. "Besides," he continues, "are you sure we can trust them so easily? Some might be playing this game." He says.

You raise an eyebrow, "Why do you think that? Who would be playing?" You really can't think of anyone who would. Your class is too good for that.

"Probably the guy pointing a gun at us."

You turn around. There's Len, standing a few feet away, aiming a pistol at the two of you. He's shaking badly, but at this range, it'd be impossible to miss.

You can't believe it.

"Len," you say slowly, "what are you-"

"_Shut up_!" He hollers at you, "_Just shut up, Lola!_ I'm not going to let you get me _killed_! I have to find Rin, _I have to!_ And there's only one way to protect her, and that's by _killing everyone else on this island_!" He snaps.

Something is very, very wrong with Len Kagamine.

"Then why haven't you shot us yet?" Leon asks.

"I will!" Len growls, "Just watch me, Leon!"

"I'm watching."

You have no idea how Leon's managed to remain so cool in this situation. Your own heart is about to pop out of your chest. Len's shaking violently, now, however. God, why did he have to do this to himself?

"You don't have the balls, do you, Kagamine?" Leon asks, his voice surprisingly calm, "I'm actually impressed you managed to lift that gun."

There's a slight shake in Leon's voice. You're close enough to notice it, but you doubt Len is. However, it makes it painfully obvious that Leon is scared out of his mind, just like you. He's just really good at hiding it. Much better than you are.

But, in all honesty, you really don't think Len is going to shoot. Well, you really fucking hope he won't. "Len, put the gun down," you say, trying to be as soothing as possible, "everything will be okay if you just put it down."

"You got part of it right," Len says, "everything will be okay once I kill you and everyone else here!"

Damn it. He isn't putting that gun down. He's going to do something stupid if you don't stop him.

You sigh, "At least turn the safety off."

"The what?" Len asks.

You roll your eyes, "The safety. Have you ever fired a gun before?"

"Of course not!" He exclaims, "It's against the law."

You thank God that Prima is your friend. You, yourself, have never fired a gun.

"Every gun has something called the safety. It's to make sure it doesn't go off by accident." You tell him calmly, "It's near the trigger. A tiny circular switch." You smile.

"O-oh..." He pulls his gun over to himself to inspect it.

You make your move.

You launch yourself at him, whacking at his hands with your frying pan. He lets out a shout of pain as you hit your target, dropping the gun. Leon makes a move next. He marches up to Len, grabbing him by his tie and yanking him close. Their faces are nearly touching, and Len looks horrified. You pick up the gun.

"You're a dumbass," he tells Len coldly, "you do not fuck with Lola and I, you got that? Lola's a big sweetie despite the many bruises I come to school with from her angered beatings when I'm a pervert, but she won't kill you. Me, on the other hand, will show you your guts if I ever see you again."

Len's about to break down again. You can see the tears in his eyes.

"You don't want to see your guts, do you?" Leon asks. Len shakes his head quickly. "Good. Now get out of here." He shoves Len back. He barely hesitates before grabbing his bag (which was next to the tree) and running.

Once he's gone, you let out a long breath. "I need a bush to piss in!" You cry.

Leon chuckles shakily, "I was about to pass out. Seriously? 'Show you your guts'? Like hell I could do that to a person." He lets out a long sigh, "Seriously, Lola, what were you thinking with that guy?"

"I thought I could trust him." You frown, looking at the ground, "Guess not."

"Yeah, really," Leon snorts, "but hey. We got a gun now." He bends down, plucking two tiny flowers off the ground. He puts one in his hair and one in yours.

"Evildoers beware, you're gonna get your asses kicked by the Flower Power team!" He exclaims, making a karate move. You swipe your foot around and trip him.

"Pan-woman and her sidekick flower-boy are here to fuck shit up!" You laugh.

He blinks at you, "Wait a minute, why am I the sidekick?"

* * *

Your name is Len Kagamine, and you're fucked.

You can't believe you let Lola trick you like that. You weren't really thinking clearly at the moment, though, so that's a good excuse, right? Then again, even now, you aren't thinking clearly. Your thoughts are jumbled. You feel like you're already going nuts. But you have to find Rin. You have to.

You've got your bag, which has your food and canteen and map... But not your gun. If you encounter anyone else unfriendly with a knife or a gun... Well... You're dead, pretty much. But you can't die yet. You just can't.

At the moment, you're destroying your lungs with running. You want to turn around and apologize to Lola - God you feel horrible about that - but you can't. Leon will gut you. And, like you said before, you can't die yet. You just can't.

Not to mention your hand really hurts. You think Lola broke your wrist. That really isn't going to help. You can't do crap with a broken wrist. What are you gonna tell Rin when you see her?

Your foot suddenly hits something and you fall face first onto the ground.

You look behind you. It's a rock. A freaking rock. You let out a small, relieved laugh. You're not sure what you were expecting, but you're glad it's not a corpse or something.

"What's so funny, Len?" Says a voice.

You whip your head up. It's Meiko Sakine. She's looking down at you, but you can see no weapon on her. Thank God. Someone you can really trust!

You quickly stand up, brushing yourself off. Meiko has always been a bit intimidating, seeing how she towers over most people in the class and constantly tortures Kaito, but he doesn't seem to mind it too much. And her drinking habit. She was far too young to drink, yet she did anyway. You wonder if she had a bad family life or if it was for some other reason. You never asked.

"You look like you've been through hell." Meiko says. Her arms are crossed. "What happened?"

"I was unarmed," you say, your face flushing red. How embarrassing.

"By who?" The brunette asks. What is with her and these questions?!

"Leon and Lola. She has a frying pan, and he has a big sword. They have my pistol now." You respond quickly. For some reason, you're still scared. Hopefully Meiko will manage to calm you down.

"So they're pretty well armed." Meiko frowns, "But we can handle it."

You frown. "We?"

Meiko blinks, "Fuck. You're too smart, Len. Kaito, get out here." She says.

Kaito emerges from some heavy brush. You frown at his weapon. They look like wolverine claws on each hand. You doubt it's plastic, however.

Kaito looks scared. Who wouldn't be in this situation? You wonder if it was Meiko who made him this frightened or if he just always was.

"H-hi, Len," he says. He sounds like something really bad is about to happen. "How was the game for you?"

"Pretty bad..." You say. At least Kaito's here. He'll definitely make you feel better. "Wait, why did you say 'was'?"

"Sorry, Len," Meiko sighs, running a hand through her short hair, "but your game experience is about to become much worse."

And just like that, she's on you. You feel a heavy weight on your chest. She's holding you down. Damn it, she's strong. You start struggling, flailing your legs and trying to pull her arm off. She doesn't budge. "Kaito!" You yell, hoping he'd save you. He doesn't move.

"Kaito," Meiko says, her voice frighteningly cold and smooth, "kill him."

You stare at Kaito in horror as he starts walking towards you. Oh no. Oh God. You can't die. You didn't even find Rin. You start screaming, hoping someone, _anyone_, will come to you, save you... But all that hope is gone in an ocean of your own dread.

"I'm sorry, Len," Kaito says, kneeling down next to you, "it'll only be for a second... I promise." He says.

Meiko puts a hand on your forehead to keep your head still.

And then you feel something just smoothly slide into your neck, and you try to scream, but all you do is gurgle, all you taste is blood, and you can't breathe, you feel like you've been set on fire, everything is turning white, and then...

Silence.

* * *

Your name is Meiko Sakine, and you just helped kill someone.

Specifically, one of your close friends. Len had always been such a cutie. You feel horrible about killing him. But it was necessary. And it's necessary to kill everyone else here.

Thankfully, Kaito had pinpoint precision. His claws had punctured the jugular veins and windpipe. It couldn't have taken more than twenty seconds for Len to die.

He really hadn't deserved that.

You stand up, taking Len's bag and slinging it over your shoulder with your own, "Come on, Kaito."

He nods, quickly wiping the blood off his claws on the grass, "Okay..."

He gives one last glance at Len's corpse before following you to find the remaining students.

**A/N: If anyone guesses the song reference made in this chapter, I will love you forever.**


End file.
